Everything Can Change
by OkiLee
Summary: Bella se va de viaje con sus amigas y conocera a mucha gente pero solo hay un chico que la sorprende realmente el unico que hace que su mundo gire. Pero para Edward sera asi?..Pliss entren es mi primer fic! desearia poder seguirlo..Dejen reviews!..;


**Epilogo:**

Terminando las clases, ya era el ultimo dia escolar y ninguna de nosotras lo podia creer ya que desde hoy empezabamos nuestras verdaderas vidas libres nos graduabamos de bachillerato llendo ya a estudiar nuestras carreras lo que no sabiamos era que nos tendriamos que separar tan rapido.

**Capitulo 1**

Era de dia podia sentir los rayos de sol saliendo de mi ventana apuntandome a la cara. Estaba agotada despues de la super fiesta que crearon mis amigas ayer. Cuando me pare para ir al baño me maree ya que sin darme cuenta cai al piso y grite al doblarme la mano, escuche a mi papa salir corriendo a mi cuarto para asomarce con cara preocupada.

-Bella que te paso?- Por supuesto tarde o temprano tenia que hacer esa pregunta.

-Nada papa solo tropece y me doble la soy una bebe para que salgas corriendo asi. A veces se como cuidarme.- Me levante tan rapido como pude. Mi papa podria ser muy cariñoso pero me cansaba cuando se hacia del protector.

-Lo siento hija pero te escuche gritar y solo vine a ver que te pasa. Segura que ayer no sobrepasastes los tragos de alcohol?

-De acuerdo papa si adivinastes! Sobretodo yo tomando demas! Jajajaja tranquilo, estoy bien.

-Bueno si es asi te dejo para que te alistes y bajes a desayunar.

-ok- Cuando voltee mi papa ya no estaba alli. Entre al baño a cepillarme los dientes y a meterme a bañar para relajarme un poco. Todavia sentia un dolor punzeante en la muñeca.

Al salir del baño mire mi celular ya que sabia que me estarian llamando ya tenia 3 llamadas perdidas de un telefono desconocido que aun asi ya me lo sabia de memoria. Empezo a sonar de nuevo cuando atendi.

-Alo?- Pude escuchar unos gritos del otro lado del telefono.

-¡Bells! Al fin que me atiendes te he estado llamando bastante tiempo!- Como si eso fuera poco apenitas y llevaba un minuto llamando.

-Lo siento Alice pero me estaba bañando. Que pasa?- Sus llamadas no eran nada raras sabia que me llamaba por algo importante.

-Escucha he hablado con Rosalie y dice que tiene las vacaciones para nosotras ya planeadas. Necesitamos reunirnos mañana mismo con las demas para arreglar algunos detalles. Esta bien?- Lo sabia, sabia que esto pasaria! pero de que sirve pelear con ellas despues de todo nos queda poco tiempo juntas.

-Voy papa!- Me estaba llamando para ir a comer. –De acuerdo Alice nos vemos mañana, me voy a comer hasta luego!

-Oh! Bella pensaba que ivas a decir que no, ya sabes como se que a ti no te gustan esas cosas de andar inventando ¡Gracias! Mañana paso por ti a las 11 este lista.

-Tranquila Alice dale nos vemos entonces.- Para ser sincera me gustaban las ideas de mi amiga Rosalie pero a veces inventaban mucho. Como la fiesta de ayer que rayos andaban pensando al empujarme a aquel chico? era lindo si, pero que ganaria con caerle encima? le derrame todo mi trago en su camisa fue la pena total, pero de todas formas que se hace no?

-Dale buen provecho chao!- Oh se me olvidaba que tenia que irme a comer entonces colge y baje rapido las escaleras para encontrarme con una nota en la mesa del comedor que decia:

" _Bella sali despues de comer lo siento por no esperarte pero hay noticias! Tu mama y tus hermanas se van de viaje pero resulta que nada mas ganaron 4 boletos de avion y se va ella y tus 3 hermanas entonces pense que podrias quedarte conmigo aqui en la casa, espero que no te importe y tranquila que llevaron suficiente dinero como para comprarte cosas. Ahora voy a la agencia de viajes a ayudarla con eso de los bolestos se iran mayormente por un mes, si necsitas algo llamame tu comida esta en el microondas. Te quiero!"_

Papá.

Oh bien entonces tambien me la pasare sola, aunque segun el plan de Alice creo que eso no esta planeado todavia. La verdad no es que sea rica pero si hemos llegado a tal altura. De todos modos no me la esperaba pasar en grande y para no aburrirme al terminar de comer sali a buscar trabajo para ganar mi propio dinero.

Vivo en una casa grande y sali a caminar para relajarme un poco saque mi celular y de repente salio volando la notita que mi papa me habia dejado y la que guarde con mi telefono en el bolsillo. Sali corriendo persiguiendola y iva tan rapido que llegó a un restaurante donde tenian mesas afuera y se pego en la espalda de un mesero que estaba de espaldas hacia mi y sin darme cuenta me cai encima de el por que no frene lo suficiente y cayo la bandeja que tenia con refrescos unos cuantos en mi cara y otros en la señora que esperaba para que se los entregaran. Cuando abri los ojos me encontre con un chico super lindo y sus ojos eran tan azules y estaban a pocos centrimetos de los mios su nariz pegaba con la mia, era simplemente tan cerca que nos quedamos unos minutos asi hasta que escuche una risita proveniente de otro mesero que supongo que era amigo de el y el me sonrio y tuve que hacer lo mismo pero despues cai en la cuenta!

-Oh Dioss! Lo siento muchoo!- estaba sonrojada y tenia refresco por toda la cara.

-No yo lo siento por empaparte toda. Mis disculpas. Estas bien?- Me ayudaba a pararme.

-Oh si tranquilo no pasa nada- La verdad estaba demasiado empapada y no iva a conseguir ni un trabajo con estas fachas.

-Eh creo que por esto era que tropezastes "por accidente"- Y me entrego la notita que era la que causo mi camisa manchada.

-Si pero supongo que ya no importa- se estaba rompiendo en mi mano de tan mojada que estaba.- Creo que tengo que irme.- Aunque realmente estaba perdida de tanto correr ya no sabia en donde estaba.-De verdad lo siento mucho.- Me voltee y me pare a ver por donde estaba agarrandome la cabeza con preocupacion.

-Mmm... Sabes a donde vas?

-Ehh la verdad noce ni donde estoy ahora. Creo que estoy perdida me acabo de mudar y no conozco esta zona por completo- Si esoo y titilando del frio tambien.

-Me dejarias ayudarte? Me llamo Tommy- Ofreciendome la mano se la estreche con gusto sonriendo.-Y tu eres?-

-Yo me llamo Bella, mucho gusto!

-El placer es mio. Ahora dime mas o menos recuerdas donde vives?

-Mmm si supongo que en mi casa.- Que estupida por que dije eso? Es obvio que vivo en mi casaa.

-jajaja me refiero a direccion o algo asi.- Su sonrisa me volvia loca.

-Si por la calle E pero la verdad noce cual es esta.

-Lamento decirte que estas muy cerca.

-Disculpa lamentas?

-Si obvio para ti debe ser feo no estar conmigo en estos momentos.- Su sonrisa era como si se la estuviera comiendo con lo que decia pero la verdad parecia un estupido a como yo pensaba.

-A si supongo que le dire a mi novio que tropece con un idiota.- No tenia novio pero que le pasa? que se cree?. –Hasta luego-

Sali corriendo y pude notar que la sonrisa que tenia se tenso y apreto los puños, pero no me importo la verdad llegue a mi casa cansada y recordando lo que me habia pasado. Mi papa estaba en la sala viendo tele.

-Hey que te paso? Recibiste mi nota?

-Si papa solo tropece con una mesa de refrescos!- No queria contarle nada y tampoco tenia ganas.

- Y a donde salistes?

-Jum.. papa sabes que ya soy grande dame un poco de espacio.

-Aff de acuerdo no pregunto mas.

-Gracias- Le di un beso y subi las escaleras hacia mi cuarto para cambiarme e irme a dormir.

Me desperte tenia una pesadilla las sabanas estaban enredadas en mis piernas pude notar que tenia un poco de sudor en mi frente, era horrible, mire la hora y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana Alice me vendria a buscar mas tarde, normalmene me levanto a las 10. Esta pesadilla fue diferente lo pude notar ya que soñe con el mesero que conoci hoy el que me mojo de refresco por yo tropezar con el, soñe que el tropezo conmigo y saco un cuchillo del cual sali corriendo rapidamente y de repente el se me aparecia por delante, ya cansada de correr le grite que queria? y desperte.

Me acoste de nuevo y sin recordarme de mas me dormi. A mi lado en mi mesita de noche estaba sonando mi telefono Oh dioss debia ser Alice creo que me pase de la hora.

-Alo? Lo sientoo muchoo Ali ya estas afuera? me visto corriendoo...

-Bella apuratee ya estoy saliendo a buscarte esperame ya lista abajo.

-De acuerdo bye.

Tranco el telefono y despues de ella segui yo, me vesti lo mas rapido que pude buscando algo en mi gigante armario, me gusta vestirme bien sali corriendo para abajo y estaba comiendo cuando escuche la corneta de un carro, me despedi de mi papa y sali para afuera donde estaba Alice en su super carro que tanto amaba un Porsche amarillo concentrado y al lado de ella estaba Angela por lo cual me sorprendi.

-Hola Bella! – Angela era una de mis amigas tambien ella era rica si podria decir.

-Angela como estas?- me montaba en el carro en la parte de atras.

-Bien y tu? Alice arranca que tenemos que irnos rapido.- y asi fue cuando estabamos en la autopista.

-Supongo que bien.- respondi.- Hey Alice no me dijistes la parte en que esto nos incluia a todas- Sonrei ya que por lo menos ivamos un grupo.

Alice se le adelanto a Ang.

-Supones? Pues si vamos todas, las de siempre.

-Si hay algo que me paso ayer muy gracioso. Que bueno hay si vamos a disfrutar en grande.

-A ver cuentaa.- esta si era Ang la curiosa de siempre.

-Bueno es muy largo mejor despues.

-ok ya llegamos chicas bajence.

Nos estabamos bajando y vimos a Rosalie salir corriendo hacia nosotras.

-Holaa! No se imaginan lo que tengo preparado! Pasen por favor.

Pasamos a su enorme casa la cual se parece a la mia pero con diferente decoracion y tenia proporciones mas grandes.

-Bueno empieza.- La alente para que dijera algo, mientras nos sentabamos en su sala y la señora de servicio depositaba un refresco en la mano de todas. Refresco tenia que ser eso?

-Mmm saben que tengo unos tios mas ricos que yo no?

- A si?- eso no me sorprendia, solte una risita ante ello.

-Si y pues desean que los visite pronto ellos viven en Miami y se me ocurrio llevarlas a todas ya que mi mismo tio me dio la idea de invitarlas.

Pude notar la boca abierta de todas yo tambien me les unia.

-Enserio? Estamos en Forcks eso seria absolutamente lejisimo- tuve que preguntar.

-Si asi que chicas pidan permiso por que mañana mismo nos vamos en la mañana.

-Oh Por Dioss!- Ang estaba super emocionada con esto.

-Creo que si puedo ir pero hay un problema!- Nada puede ser tan perfecto.

-Cual es?- Rose ya tenia la cara de preocupacion.

-Pues lamento decirles que mi papa se quedaria solo en la casa cuando escogio quedarse conmigo no puedo simplemente irme y dejarlo ahi, mis hermanas y mi mama saldran de viaje justo mañana.

-Y no puedes decirle ya mismo para que compre un pasaje para el?- Alice tenia razon podia decirle pero noce me sentia un poco mal.

-Bueno hablare con el- sonrei para que se quedaran tranquilas.

-Ah y se me olvidaba no necesitan pasaje nos vamos en mi jet privado les parece?- Rosalie si tenia ideas productivas.

Todas gritamos un -Si!- como coro.

-Bueno las veo aque mañana a las 6 de la tarde para arrancar y me falto decirles que les voy a presentar a mi primo que es dos años mayor que yo ya lo veran.

-Hay que emocion! bueno mientras vamos a llevar a Bella a su casa para que resuelva.-Alice tenia razon otra vez.

-Si vamos.- cotinue yo.

-Delen chicas las veo mañana y sonrian por que nos quedamos un mes y quizas otro.

-¡QUE?- gritamos todas lo que hizo reir a Rose.

-Si si asi que ya saben hagan sus maletas con buena carga de ropa.- Eso si era totalmente inesperado irme de vacaciones por un mes o quizas dos con mis mejores amigas?

-Buen chicas si no nos apuramos yo no podre ir- les dije apuntando hacia mi reloj haciendo como si se hiciera tarde.

-Si Bells vamos- Alice se despidio gritando un –Nos vemos mañana- Agarro el brazo de Ang y el mio y nos llevo a la salida corriendo.

-Me vas a romper el brazo Alice si sigues corriendo asi.- Rapido me despedi de Rose con la mano.

-Chau- me grito.- Por fa haz todo lo posible para que te vengas pliss.

-Tranquila hare todo lo que este a mi alcance- Eso esperaba.

Arrancamos y estabamos ya llegando a mi casa cuando Alice se antojo de pararse a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje.

-Pero Alice nisiquiera has pedido permiso.

-Bella a mi seguro me dicen que si asi que tranqui ya vengo.

Ang y yo la esperabamos en el carro cuando..

-Hey Bella voy a comprarme un dulce por alla me esperas? Cuando llegue Alice le dices que ya vengo.

-Pero a donde vas?- Cuando me volteo ese restaurant me parecia conocido espera oh dios era en el que tropece.

-Hacia alla pasa algo?

-Eh no no nada ve tranquila. Te espero aqui.

-No quieres venir?

-No prefiero quedarme- Le invente algo para que se quedara tranquila. –Si no Alice se va a preocupar cuando llegue-.

Ella asintio y salio del carro. Yo apolle mi cabeza en la ventana pensando en cuando encuentre a alguien que me quiera en divertirme en salir con mis amigas. Suspire y dije –Si algun dia llegara-**.**


End file.
